Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging mechanism mainly added as a component in a fine optical apparatus, such as an endoscope, an endoscope, and a method of manufacturing an imaging mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
In an imaging mechanism mounted in an optical apparatus, such as an endoscope, it is necessary to fix the relative position of a lens and an imaging device so that light emitted from an object to be observed is imaged in a light receiving section (imaging section) of the imaging device.
A method using a light curing adhesive is generally used for fixing the lens. In addition, in order to form an image at the position of the light receiving section, a cap type lens that covers the light receiving section is used in many cases.
In the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-275786, a lens on the imaging device side has a plurality of legs extending toward the imaging device, and the end surface of the plurality of legs and the front surface of the imaging device are fixed to each other by the light curing adhesive.
In the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-055531, a first lens group on the rear end side is bonded and fixed to the imaging device with a filter interposed therebetween using an adhesive formed of transparent resin.
In the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-275786, since a lens frame is provided so as to cover the entire imaging device, the lens frame cannot be made smaller than the imaging device.
In addition, the alignment accuracy in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis of the lens (same horizontal direction as the light receiving surface of the imaging device) depends on the machining accuracy of the end surface of the plurality of legs.
In the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-055531, since the filter is bonded and fixed to the central portion of the first lens group on the rear end side, the first lens group cannot be made smaller than the filter.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an imaging mechanism, an endoscope, in which the aligning of a lens with respect to a light receiving section of an imaging device is easy and a lens can be miniaturized, and a method of manufacturing the imaging mechanism.